


Anemone

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Io wakes Baian up with a morning blowjob that quickly turns into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anemone

**Author's Note:**

> For seasonofkink's 'sensation play' square. 
> 
> Contains slight improper use of a sea anemone.

Baian woke to pressure on his bed and warm hands peeling his blankets from his body. Amused, he feigned sleep - this wasn't the first time Io had woke him up this way. 

There was a slight chill in the air without the thin cotton blankets he normally slept under, but Io's hands, warm and smooth and almost wet were on him a moment later. Baian let Io shift his legs a bit as he tried not to shiver at Io's hands trailing down over his stomach and hips before stroking down between his thighs. A moment later, he could feel Io's breath warm against his penis and the soft tickle of Io's unbound hair falling on his legs. Baian tried to keep breathing slow despite the anticipation. Slowly, feather-light, Io ran his hands down over Baian's penis and scrotum. 

Baian sucked in his breath and tried not to moan. Io would know he was awake now, as if he could somehow still be asleep. Io tickled lower with his hair - on purpose, Baian was sure - before finally moving. Baian was still mostly soft when he felt Io's tongue press at the tip of his penis, soft and wet and warm. He licked slowly but not cautiously, pressing harder as Baian felt himself harden. 

Io seemed to be going out of his way not to suck on Baian, which was increasingly frustrating as Io's hands kept exploring with feather-light touches down to press against tight muscle. Each firm press of Io's tongue was almost good, but nowhere near enough. 

And then Io shifted, his weight on the bed different for just a moment and Baian didn't know what to expect until he felt a different sort of wet-sticky low on his--

"Anemone. Back. In. The. Tide Pool."

"Knew you were awake--"

Baian shifted onto his side to watch Io crawl off the bed and put creature back into one of the many pools that edged into his chambers. Io was completely naked, amusingly aroused, and leering when he glanced back at Baian. 

"Could have been an octopus," Io said as he climbed back on the bed. "You know who I heard really likes octopus? Really likes..." 

"I don't want to know," Baian replied flatly. Io grinned and dipped his head down, taking Baian's erection deep into his mouth. Io lacked any semblance of a gag reflex and Baian never once got tired of the sight or the feel of Io sucking on him like that. Even the faint graze of Io's sharp teeth didn't distract from the hot wet bliss. Only Io's hands firm on his hips kept him from trying to move. Baian grabbed at the sheets, reveling in every sensation as Io drew back for a few shallow motions. 

Before he could come, though, Io rocked back on his heels and grinned, one hand lazily stroking his own erection for just long enough for Baian to see the clear fluid gathered at the tip. 

"Want to know?"

"No," Baian reaffirmed as he reached over to the crate by his bed to grab a container of lube which he then tossed to Io. Io just smirked and set it down, opting instead to sprawl over Baian's body for just a moment, warm and heavy and providing contact that Baian hadn't realized he needed. 

"You are going to--?"

"Yeah," Io replied almost lazily, before kissing Baian. Somewhere, in their tangle of kisses, Baian was the one to get the lube back, slicking his own fingers and stroking Io's erection. Io made wonderful noises as Baian touched him - moans that echoed through Baian as well. 

Breaking their kiss and twisting a bit, Io pushed Baian's legs apart and up, positioning himself quickly. Baian moaned and reached for his erection, only to have his hands batted away by Io. 

"Not a chance," Io said before pressing forward, his erection stretching tight muscle with a series of shallow thrusts. Baian barely had time to adjust before Io was moving faster and harder, overwhelming him as Io ran his hands over Baian's erection, firm and slick and perfect and...

Io made him ride out his orgasm for all it was worth, hands not stopping and deep, hard thrusts not letting up until there were no stars left to see and all Baian knew was pure hot bliss. He barely felt as Io came, but he knew Io's noises and smiled when Io flopped beside him. 

"Good morning," Io finally said.

Yes, yes it was. 

"Are you sure you don't want to hear about the octopus?"

Or maybe not.


End file.
